


Belonging

by karasgotagun (jazzmckay)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmckay/pseuds/karasgotagun
Summary: After slipping a couple fingers between the leather and Gavin’s neck to test the tightness, Connor leans back, wanting to admire the picture in front of him. The collar is snug and all encompassing around Gavin’s throat. Arousal has him blushing red all the way down to his chest. He’s gorgeous, sitting prettily in wait for Connor’s instructions, naked except for the band covering his neck.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [corv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille), [gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams), [jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaughingmagician/pseuds/thelaughingmagician), [ronnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieSilverlake), and [sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkiller44), without whom i never would have finished this fic <3

“Anything?” Gavin asks as they step up to the rows of shelves packed full of colourful toys and accessories. “Seriously, anything?”

Connor smiles, a smile that Gavin misses because his eyes are already roving over what’s visible from the end of the aisles. One row appears to be all insertable toys, the next branches out to impact toys.

“That is what I said.”

“No man should have all that power.”

Gavin stops at another aisle and finally turns to actually walk between the shelves, still scanning all the items on display. A few paces behind, Connor follows, watching him and resisting the urge to run probabilities.

After how much time they’ve spent in each others’ lives, Connor knows what Gavin likes. He could certainly make predictions about what Gavin will choose, but that isn’t the purpose of the game; he wants to be surprised, wants to see what Gavin will come up with when faced with no limits.

In front of a shelf covered with small accessories, Gavin stops to pick something up from the display. Connor hears him chuckle under his breath before he turns to face Connor, lifting a pair of pink, flashy cones over his chest.

“Think I could pull these off?”

Gavin gives a little wiggle, making the threads of the nipple tassels swing and glitter under the store’s fluorescent lighting.

It’s a struggle to keep himself from grinning at Gavin’s antics, forcing a straight face so he can tease. “Sure, if that’s what you want to get…”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin puts the display tassels back on the shelf. “Don’t rush genius, Connor, I’m working on it. Building up to it.”

“Hm,” Connor intones. “Maybe I’ll leave you to it, then. I’ll see if there’s anything new in the android section and meet back up with you?”

“Yeah, alright,” Gavin says distractedly, already glancing further down the aisle at something else that has caught his eye. “See you in a bit.”

They part ways, Connor stepping back out of the aisle and making his way to the opposite end of the store where a wall is dedicated to attachments for androids. The options have gotten extensive over the past couple years, though Connor hasn’t felt the need to upgrade or experiment much, remaining perfectly happy with something simple and standard.

As usual, nothing is of interest, but it’s always nice to see how much the world is changing to accommodate androids living full lives alongside humans.

He takes his time returning to the front of the store, giving Gavin ample opportunity to browse without his hovering. By the time he makes a slow, circuitous journey back to their meeting place, he finds that Gavin has not only successfully chosen something, but is already by the front door with a small bag gripped in his hands.

Once again, Connor avoids narrowing down the field of possibilities judging by the size of the bag and instead locks his focus on Gavin.

Gavin wets his lips when he sees Connor approaching, greeting him with a gentle smile. He doesn’t make any mention of what choice he made.

“Ready to go?” Connor asks.

“Yes,” Gavin says, only moving towards the door after Connor has done so first.

As they leave the shop and return to their car, Gavin falls into step at Connor’s shoulder, just slightly behind him instead of directly beside him. Connor’s thirium pump beats harder at the realization that Gavin’s purchase—and the anticipation of using it when they get home—has already drawn him closer to subspace.

Normally, Gavin prefers to drive, but when they reach the vehicle, Connor parts on the driver’s side while Gavin takes the passenger seat without comment. Once inside, Connor reaches across the center console, curling a hand around the back of Gavin’s neck to massage a soothing thumb into the muscle. Contrary to his expectations of it having a calming effect, the gesture causes an excited spike in Gavin’s heartbeat under his fingertips.

Curiosity gnaws at him; he’s eager to learn what purchase Gavin made and jump into whatever fantasy he’s conjuring.

Reluctantly, Connor pulls away so he can start the car. Gavin remains quiet the whole drive home, carefully cradling his shopping bag on his lap as he keeps his eyes forward on the road.

When they arrive and enter the house together, Connor does away with pretense, only waiting long enough for Gavin to hang up his jacket before heading straight for the bedroom. Gavin is hot on his heels, the energy between them building to a level that’s almost tangible.

Removing a square box from the shopping bag, Gavin sets it on the end of their bed like an offering, then takes a step back to let Connor inspect it. The bag is left to drop lightly to the carpeted floor, forgotten.

It only ramps up the preexisting interest, forcing Connor to manually steady his hand as he lifts the lid off the box, restraining himself from rushing in.

Inside, laid upon velvet trim, is a collar.

Understanding and excitement flare though Connor’s processor as he examines the thick straps of leather, held together with simple, silver studs, and adorned with a D-ring at both front and back. It’s an inch and a half wide, large enough to cover a lot of skin, impossible to put out of one’s mind.

Connor is certain he already knows exactly what Gavin wants, but he always makes a point to seek confirmation in matters such as these.

“For yourself?”

Gavin swallows, his throat working. “Yeah.”

The answer sends another thrill coursing through Connor’s system; the thought that Gavin picked it out himself—chose a tool of his own submission to Connor—makes Connor want to reward him on the spot, makes him want to lavish Gavin in attention and praise for being so good.

“You chose very well, Gavin,” he says, tempering himself.

A faint blush colours Gavin’s cheeks.

“Are you ready for it right now?” Connor asks. Without hesitation, Gavin nods, and Connor gives him one in return. “Take your clothes off, then sit down on the bed.”

Gavin rushes to obey. There’s little grace in his movement, but Connor enjoys his eagerness even more than a display of seduction. Gavin’s willing and enthusiastic submission always makes his thirium run hot.

Only a minute later, Gavin is situating himself on the center of the bed, sitting back on his knees as he watches Connor expectantly.

Connor gingerly lifts the collar out of the box, holding it within both his hands. “Tell me why you picked this,” he says.

Gavin bites his bottom lip, his eyes flitting between Connor’s face, the collar, and the bedspread in front of his bare knees. It takes him a moment to gather his words, but Connor waits for them patiently.

“I like… being yours,” Gavin murmurs. “I want to _feel_ it, and know that you’ve got me.”

It takes all of Connor’s willpower to not climb onto the bed so he can claim Gavin’s lips with his own, so overcome with affection for the man he has learned to trust and who trusts him in return. “I do,” he agrees. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Connor does decide to bridge the space between them by joining Gavin on the mattress, but he keeps himself measured and calm with his actions, staying in control. He lays a hand on Gavin’s neck like he did in the car, this time running his thumb over the hollow of Gavin’s throat. Gavin makes a content noise as Connor alternates between firm, warming touches and light, teasing ones, until his skin is flushed and sensitive.

“Please, Connor,” Gavin breathes, without Connor needing to prompt him.

As a flutter passes through his core, Connor raises his other hand to deftly wrap the collar in place. A whimper rises out of Gavin’s throat before Connor has even fastened it, and he notices the interested twitch of Gavin’s cock in the bottom peripheral of his gaze.

After slipping a couple fingers between the leather and Gavin’s neck to test the tightness, Connor leans back, wanting to admire the picture in front of him. The collar is snug and all encompassing around Gavin’s throat. Arousal has him blushing red all the way down to his chest. He’s gorgeous, sitting prettily in wait for Connor’s instructions, naked except for the band covering his neck.

“You’re beautiful,” Connor says. “It looks so good on you; it looks just right.”

Gavin shudders, eyes drooping half-closed, already so affected when they’ve barely begun.

Leaning in, Connor gives him a slow, gentle kiss, just a caress of their lips against each other’s. Gavin is pliant and responsive, opening himself to Connor, ready to give whatever Connor wants to take.

Connor cups both of Gavin’s cheeks as he gives him a chaste, parting kiss before pulling away entirely, stepping down off the bed. It gets him a noise of disappointment from Gavin, but he doesn’t intend to leave his partner waiting for long.

“I’m just getting undressed, then I plan to give you what you want. Can you be patient for me?”

He watches, enrapt, as Gavin swallows and nods, then blushes an even deeper red when both motions seem to amplify the feeling of his throat being collared. It’s all so subtle, yet the effect is undeniably intense. Connor thinks he could spend hours just analysing every little motion and reaction Gavin makes.

In this moment, however, he wants to do more than just look.

Connor removes his clothes, taking the time to fold them before setting them down on the dresser, aware of Gavin’s eyes on him through the whole process. Although his interest is stark, Gavin stays still and quiet, his hands resting on his thighs.

Once Connor has returned to the bed, he lightly grasps Gavin’s chin and turns his face up so they can lock eyes. “You’re being so good,” he says.

The praise makes Gavin tremble, arching closer, silently asking for more. Connor kisses him on the lips once again, only briefly, before using his grip on Gavin’s jaw to turn his head to the side. It makes his neck muscles flex, the collar hugging his throat in a whole new way. Connor presses a line of kisses along the exposed curve of Gavin’s jaw, then trails lower until his lips are right above the collar and he can feel Gavin’s rapid heartbeat.

Finally, Gavin loses enough composure that he reaches out for Connor, one hand landing on his thigh and the other pawing at his chest, firebrand skin flaring against Connor’s chassis. Connor smiles into Gavin’s jawline, giving it a nip with his teeth before leaning back.

Slipping off the end of the mattress, Connor circles around to the nightstand. From the drawer, he removes a bottle of lube, and from the box of toys beneath it, he selects a plug. With the two items in hand, Connor climbs back up onto the bed, moving in behind Gavin, who has obediently held position and kept his eyes forward as Connor moved around him.

Connor settles at his back and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Good boy.”

In response, Gavin makes a pleased sound.

After setting the plug down on the bed covers, Connor uncaps the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. He sets that down too, then splays his palm over the small of Gavin’s back, both to ease him slightly forward and indicate what’s coming next.

Gavin moans as Connor pushes a finger inside him. He clenches reflexively, but starts to relax as Connor moves his finger in slow drags, coaxing him open. When he adds his middle finger, Connor slides his free hand up Gavin’s spine to his neck, fingers dancing over the collar.

The effect is instant—Gavin gives a full-bodied shudder, caught between pushing back on Connor’s fingers and leaning into Connor’s touch.

Grinning to himself, Connor moves his hand across the leather until he can wrap it around Gavin’s throat. He tightens his grip enough to push the collar hard against Gavin’s skin as he twists the fingers of his other hand deep inside Gavin’s hole.

“Fuck!” Gavin gasps, his back arching.

As Connor continues working Gavin open—occasionally hitting the spot that makes Gavin jolt—he skims his fingers all along the edges of the collar, shifting it on Gavin’s throat and doling out teasing touches to Gavin’s flushed skin.

For a moment, Connor becomes separated from his own actions, unable to do anything but watch the way Gavin trembles for him, his back stretched and his hands gripping the bedsheets. He’s already so lost in the sensation Connor is giving him. Connor adds his ring finger almost absentmindedly, his processors locked on the way Gavin’s muscles flex, on his warm skin decorated by faded scars, on the bead of sweat that rolls away from his hairline to disappear under the back of the collar.

Connor’s system has started to overheat; pressure builds in his cock.

Pulling away, he eases his fingers out of Gavin, making Gavin groan. Connor rubs his hand down Gavin’s back to soothe him. “Feel good?”

“Yes,” Gavin says through a heavy exhale, voice cracking. “ _Connor_.”

The desire in his tone sends a flicker through Connor’s skin overlay, making it retract completely from the palm at the base of Gavin’s spine. White and grey meet Gavin’s tan in a contrast that they’ve both grown familiar with over the months.

Reluctantly, Connor drops his hand away from Gavin to prepare the plug, letting his fingers warm the material before he brings it to Gavin’s hole. He pushes it in slowly, making Gavin keen in the back of his throat until it’s rooted in place.

“You’re doing so well, babe,” Connor says.

He lifts a hand to Gavin’s chin while snaking the other around Gavin’s waist, drawing him back and turning his head. Connor kisses him over Gavin’s shoulder, delighting in the way Gavin leans against him to accommodate the position, melting into Connor’s embrace.

As they kiss, Connor draws his fingertips over Gavin’s abdomen, running over the curve of Gavin’s abs and sweeping through the dark hair below his navel. He sucks Gavin’s bottom lip into his mouth, scraping his teeth along it, and ghosts his fingers lower.

Gavin bucks his hips, squirming against Connor in search of even more touch.

Connor pulls away. With a whine and a shudder, Gavin watches him step down off the side of the bed, but Connor doesn’t leave him unmoored. He offers his hand, directing Gavin to follow him.

From the way Gavin twists as he moves, the plug is hitting deep inside him, as impossible to ignore as the collar around his neck. A huff of breath escapes his parted lips when he stands up.

Drawing him closer until they’re standing face to face beside the bed, Connor hooks a finger into the collar’s front D-ring, using it to pull Gavin in for another kiss. Gavin’s groan is muffled between them, swallowing up by their lips moving together.

When they part, Connor tugs down on the D-ring instead, making Gavin bow his head a fraction, eyes lowered to the line of Connor’s naked body. “I want your mouth,” he says.

Gavin takes in a sharp breath, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Once Connor releases his hold on the collar, he sinks down to his knees on the carpet, writhing as the plug shifts. He settles his hands on Connor’s hips as he gazes up at him with pupils blown wide.

“You know what to do if it’s too much?” Connor asks as he grasps the base of his own erection.

Gavin nods, kneading his fingers into Connor’s synthetic flesh.

“Good.”

With his other hand, Connor hooks two fingers back into the D-ring at Gavin’s throat, leveraging him forward. The hands on his waist grip tighter in anticipation, then Gavin is mouthing at Connor’s tip, tongue swiping across the ridge and lips brushing tantalizingly over the slit.

Allowing Gavin free rein, Connor lets go of the collar to thread his fingers through Gavin’s hair instead. His skin deactivates as the soft, dark locks fall around his knuckles, brushing directly against the intricate pieces that make up his fingers.

Gavin sweeps his tongue up the underside of Connor’s cock, his warm breath making Connor’s skin prickle. When pre-come pearls on the tip, Gavin laps it up, then parts his lips to circle around the head. One of his hands drops from Connor’s hip to go between Connor’s legs, cupping his balls, fingers finding the spot where Gavin knows there’s a seam between Connor’s plating.

The spot is sensitive; Connor bucks forward as he exhales a breath of static, sensors sparking. It makes him sink his cock deeper into Gavin’s mouth, becoming encompassed in slick heat, until his head meets Gavin’s throat.

Connor groans as he focuses on Gavin below him, tightening his fingers in Gavin’s hair. There’s a fiery look in Gavin’s eyes, a glint that tells Connor he knows exactly what he’s done.

“Is that how you want it?” he asks, fighting to keep his voice even.

Gavin slides back slowly, cheeks hollowed tight around Connor. He pulls off and looks up at Connor while he draws his tongue along his bottom lip, mouth still tantalizingly open.

It’s both an invitation and a challenge. Connor brings one hand to Gavin’s throat and the other to Gavin’s lips, slipping fingers behind the collar and into his mouth.

Eyes fluttering closed, Gavin sucks on the fingers obligingly, tongue pushing between them. The sensitive joints spark with sensation, making Connor shudder. He swallows unnecessarily, throat working, as he scissors his fingers to open Gavin’s mouth wide.

“You’re needy for it, aren’t you?” he asks.

Gavin groans, the sound strangled with his mouth pried open.

“So good for me.” Connor pulls his fingers away, not even needing to tell Gavin to keep still while he takes hold of himself and guides himself back into Gavin’s waiting mouth.

As Connor pushes past his lips, Gavin whimpers, garbled and strained. Connor eases out, then sinks back in, starting slow. He watches all the little ways it affects Gavin—the flush deepening across his cheeks, the furrowing of his brow, the twitching of his closed eyelids. His tongue curls around Connor’s cock, causing waves of sensory feedback.

Gavin takes hold of Connor again, this time grasping the fronts of his thighs with warm, rough hands, the tips of his fingers digging in. Connor’s body responds in kind, chassis going white around the points of contact and spreading until the skin has completely melted away from Gavin’s touch.

Speeding up the pace of his thrusts, Connor returns a hand to Gavin’s disheveled hair, smoothing down the strands he disrupted before only to run his fingers through again. He cups the back of Gavin’s head, thumb stroking his scalp.

Moaning, Gavin kneads his fingers into Connor’s plating. A line of saliva escapes the corner of his lips, rolling down his chin as he opens his eyes, meeting Connor’s gaze through his lashes.

The sight makes Connor’s breathing subroutine shutter to a halt. Gavin always looks gorgeous with his lips wrapped around Connor’s cock, but he paints an especially beautiful picture like this, collared and flushed, expression so open and trusting.

Connor loses himself in the image, gives himself over to emotion and instinct. His core heats, his skin flickers, his fingers twitch in Gavin’s hair. Letting his hand drop to the nape of Gavin’s neck, he strokes the skin above the collar, fingers tracing the curve of leather.

It takes him a moment to string words together, his processor sluggish.

“Do you want more?”

Gavin makes an eager sound in the back of his throat that vibrates around Connor’s length, sending a spark of electricity up Connor’s spine.

Taking hold of the collar’s front D-ring, Connor pulls Gavin in towards him slowly, giving him time to relax his throat and jaw. He buries himself all the way in Gavin’s mouth, letting out a clipped gasp at the feeling of Gavin’s tongue pushed flat against the underside, at the constriction around his head, at Gavin’s lips creating a wet seal around him.

Quivering, Gavin’s eyes fall closed again, his hands gripping at Connor’s thighs, urging.

With his grip on the D-ring, Connor maneuvers Gavin according to his own whims, pushing him back and bringing him forward. He fucks Gavin’s mouth without the need to thrust his own hips, reveling in the tight heat setting the sensitive fibre plating of his cock aflame.

He alternates between jerky pulls and slow drags, drinking in the sight of Gavin’s throat working under the collar’s thick leather, how the amount of slack around Gavin’s neck changes every time Connor switches directions.

His hips twitch involuntarily, causing Gavin’s nose to press right up against his abdomen, cock embedded in this throat. Tears shine at the corner of Gavin’s eyelids as he moans, long and muffled.

From the way Gavin’s fingers dig into his thighs, Connor knows neither of them is going to last much longer. He eases his cock out of Gavin’s mouth, delighting in the way Gavin pants at the air once his mouth is free, his lips red and glistening.

There’s static in Connor’s voice when he speaks.

“Up.”

Gavin is quick to obey, tired legs wobbling in his rush. Connor gathers him close to keep him steady, circling his arms around Gavin’s waist in a firm lock. He lifts Gavin off the ground and spins him towards the bed, easily manhandling him the way he knows his partner loves. Gavin’s fingers scrabble at his shoulders, nails scratching deep enough to disrupt the skin of Connor’s biceps as Connor drops him down on the edge of the mattress.

Without giving him a second to gather himself, Connor hikes Gavin’s hips into the air with one arm while the other goes between his legs, reaching for the base of the plug in his ass. Gavin whines and shakes as Connor pulls it free, tossing it aside.

When he sinks into Gavin, Gavin arches further into the air, throws his head back into the bed covers, and cries out. His legs clench around Connor’s hips, drawing him closer. Connor thrusts into him deep, angled perfectly to drive Gavin wild.

It isn’t long before Gavin is writhing beneath him, skin slick with sweat and muscles convulsing. His hands flex at his sides, finding Connor’s wrists at his hips and holding on like Connor is a lifeline, is his anchor.

Leaning forward, Connor dips low to lay open-mouth kisses on Gavin’s chest; Gavin immediately raises an arm to wrap around his shoulders, keeping him close. He whines as Connor’s kisses travel higher to the base of his throat, just under his collar. Curling a hand around Gavin’s cock, Connor pumps him in tandem with his thrusts.

A stream of breathy pleas tumble from Gavin’s lips.

“That’s it,” Connor encourages softly before he licks a stripe in Gavin’s skin along the seam between the collar and his throat, logging the taste of sweat and leather. He dances his fingers over the head of Gavin’s cock before wrapping around him again with a long sweep. “You can come.”

With a guttural and broken moan, Gavin obeys, going taut in Connor’s arms.

As Gavin clenches around him, all of Connor’s processing grinds to a halt, whited-out and lagging, leaving him with only the warmth and pressure of Gavin against him, sending his mind reeling.

He remains rooted inside Gavin while his own climax rocks through him, skin pulsing in and out of place from every point of connection between them. Bringing their lips together, Connor kisses Gavin deeply, both of them relaxed and loose, ministrations gentle. Gavin makes a contented noise, so soft that Connor nearly misses it.

Carefully, he lays Gavin’s hips flat on the mattress, helping him ease his legs down over the side of the bed. He reaches up to run a hand through Gavin’s hair, soothing him while they both slowly return to themselves.

Gavin is pliant and boneless, his skin still red and his glossy lips parted with relaxation. His half-lidded eyes are unfocused; he looks blissful, laid out on the bedspread.

“How are you feeling, love?” Connor whispers as he bends over him to press a light kiss to his forehead.

Gavin mumbles something unintelligible, words still out of his reach. Connor gives him another kiss, this time on his cheekbone. Between them, Gavin’s stomach is splattered with come. Connor steps back and bows his head to lap at the mess, receiving the chemical breakdown at a three-second lag, his system still working back up to optimal levels.

Above him, Gavin exhales a soft breath, tranquil and exhausted. He lifts one hand and accidentally connects with Connor’s shoulder before managing to get it on the back of Connor’s head to embed his fingers in Connor’s hair.

With another swipe of his tongue, Connor cleans up more of the mess painting Gavin’s skin, continuing to slowly lave it all away.

When he’s finished, Gavin looks like he might have already fallen asleep.

As he straightens up, Connor catches Gavin’s hand before it can fall back down to the mattress, giving the knuckles a kiss. Gavin reacts with a quiet hum, awake after all.

“Let’s get you up to the pillows, hm?” Connor murmurs.

Gavin makes an affirmative noise, sounding hoarse. He raises himself up on his elbows and shifts backwards with Connor’s help, turning to lay the right way on the bed. As soon as he’s in place, he drops his head down onto the pillows, sinking into them.

“I’m going to get a towel, alright?” Connor says.

“’Kay.”

Connor moves away from the bed and crosses the hall to the bathroom, where he grabs a hand towel and runs it under warm water in the sink. Back in the bedroom, he sits down next to Gavin, starting by wiping the damp cloth across his forehead, then along his chin. He continues to Gavin’s stomach, ridding his skin of any residual come or synthetic saliva. All the while, Gavin remains at rest, balanced between asleep and awake.

Connor sets the towel on the nightstand. “I need you to lift your head so I can take this off,” he says, brushing his fingers along the base of Gavin’s collared throat.

Gavin grumbles, turning his face to the side and hiding it in the pillows, like he’s cranky about Connor waking him up too early in the morning.

“Gavin.”

“Little longer.”

Connor doesn’t have the heart to be strict about it, especially not with how good Gavin looks, so calm with the collar still wrapped around his neck. If Gavin wants to wear it more often than just during sex, Connor will be happy to allow it, but that’s a discussion they should have later.

“What if we loosen it, then?”

With a huff, Gavin turns more into the pillows until the clasps are exposed at the back of his neck. “Fine,” he mumbles.

Grinning to himself, Connor gently unfastens the collar and adjusts it to the looser tightness, leaving it to rest lower on Gavin’s neck, not so obstructive. Happy with the change, Connor leans in and kisses the hinge of Gavin’s jaw.

“You were amazing, Gavin,” he whispers into Gavin’s skin.

In response, he gets a light, airy huff of acknowledgment. Connor rubs a hand along Gavin’s arm as he lays down behind him. Without preamble, Gavin rolls further on his side and lifts his elbow, waiting for Connor to settle in close and wrap an arm around his waist.

They lie together in serene quiet, Connor brushing more kisses to the back of Gavin’s neck while Gavin rests. Eventually, he falls asleep, while Connor just enjoys the opportunity to hold him. He closes his eyes, blocking everything else out, and puts himself into standby.

It isn’t long before Gavin wakes again, rousing Connor from his light slumber when he shifts into a new position that has his back creaking. Yawning, he wriggles under Connor’s arm until he can roll over, putting them face to face.

“Hey,” Gavin says.

Connor kisses the bridge of his nose. “Hey.”

In the space between them, Gavin raises his hand and trails his fingers along Connor’s jaw and chin.

“I’m chill as fuck right now,” he says.

“So I see.”

“That was pretty fucking great.”

“Mhm.” Connor angles his head to kiss the pads of Gavin’s fingers. “I can tell that you enjoyed yourself.”

Gavin snorts. “And what about you, huh? You got right into it. I saw how you looked at me.”

Connor is privately impressed by Gavin’s perceptiveness even while firmly in subspace. He isn’t about to deny it. “I did say you chose well, didn’t I?” His eyes drop to Gavin’s neck, admiring the collar that’s hanging loosely off his throat.

“You think I’m pretty?” Gavin asks, lips quirking into a grin.

“Always.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t already know the answer when you asked the question.”

Connor closes the gap between them and captures Gavin’s lips, kissing him deeply in a show of exactly how enamoured he is. With a pleased hum, Gavin responds in kind.

When they part, Connor hooks a single finger into the collar’s D-ring, giving it a little jostle. “I get the sense that this will be in frequent use.”

For a moment, Gavin is quiet as he thinks, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Weekends, while we’re here at home?” he offers. “And nights when… I need my mind elsewhere.”

“That sounds perfect.” Connor presses his thumb into the cool, silver metal of the ring, experiencing a small burst of junk data at the thought of seeing Gavin’s throat wrapped in leather not just during sex but while they’re living their usual, day to day lives.

Drawing back, he pushes himself up, placing a kiss to Gavin’s bare shoulder on the way. “Now come on, you need a glass of water and something to eat.”

“Yes, sir,” Gavin says, all cheek.

Together, they rise from the bed, Connor wrapping an arm around Gavin as they step out of the room. Neither bothers to get dressed; they head straight to the kitchen, where Connor pushes Gavin down into an island stool, set on taking care of him.

Before he can step away, Gavin hooks him around the waist, lifting his face expectantly. Smiling softly, Connor leans down to give him a kiss.

“Love you,” Gavin says against his lips.

Connor cups the side of his neck, warmth flowing between them. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D
> 
> you can find me and many cool folks over at the [detroit: new era](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) discord server!


End file.
